russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Original TODAS Reunited with Happy TODAS this Saturday nights
July 11, 2014 TODAS Reunion as Joey de Leon, Jimmy Santos, Maribeth Bichara, Val Sotto, Spanky Rigor, Richie D' Horsie and Freida Fonda The original TODAS composed of Joey de Leon, Jimmy Santos, Maribeth Bichara, Val Sotto, Spanky Rigor, Richie D' Horsie and Freida Fonda reunited with the boys night out gag show T.O.D.A.S. (Television's Outrageously Delightful All-Star Show) this Saturday (July 12), with the ultimate gang composed of Joey de Leon, Cristine Reyes, Keempee de Leon, Sam YG, Carlos Agassi, Jimmy Muna, Hans Mortel and Victor Anastacio marked on its 33rd reunion anniversary of one of the most successful gag shows in the '80s. TODAS like Joey de Leon, Cristine Reyes, Keempee de Leon, Sam YG, Carlos Agassi, Jimmy Muna, Hans Mortel and Victor Anastacio TODAS made itself felt on its premiere special and now the weekly series in 1981. Outrageously delightful comedy hour to make Channel 13 truly an enjoyable channel to watch. Through the years ago, TODAS (Television's Outrageously Delightful All-Star Show) was consistently the number one comedy show in the country. To date, an all-male show on Philippine television of its kind has ever surpassed its popularity making its huge success phenomenal. With a new timeslot and programming, T.O.D.A.S. has a musical numbers and they are also features live comedy performance, a barrage of gags, spoofs, sketches and will feature sexy ladies and models, and an artist-of-the-week along with topped in the guest performances from your favorite Kapinoy superstars. With the much-awaited comeback of the 80's top-rating gag show TODAS from 1981 to 1989 and the 90's revival TODAS Again from 1993 to 1996 with a smash hit of throwback old days. The show aired on Saturday nights is directed by Bert de Leon and introduced new segments. Writer Herman "Isko" Salvador says "merely a repetition of T.O.D.A.S., a developed version, which aims at more contemporary humor suited for the audience. Keempee reunited with Joey de Leon (Kupkake Inator) In this portion, ‘I want to make cupcakes!’ says Keempee. TODAS thinks this is an excellent idea. Using his Amazing Cupcake-inator, he whips up a big batch of cupcakes using some ingredients, and then puts them in the oven. KA-BOOM! The cupcakes explode, covering the kitchen in purple goo. Keempee insists that wipe up the mess. And wipe it he does - using Dad’s clean shirt! The children gasp. Then T.O.D.A.S. produces a crate. He opens the top, and out pop Thing One and Thing Two." With a special message from a musical medley by the TODAS gang with the parody of reunited gang on the show’s opening number with the sexy ladies girls of Tricia Santos, Yam Concepcion, Viva Hot Babes members are Maui Taylor and Katya Santos are the sexiest dancing talent, some of today’s biggest names in show business have all gathered to give the Filipino comedians. Catch it all on T.O.D.A.S. airing on Saturday (July 12) at 10:15PM after Killer Karaoke on IBC-13. Also join the fun at T.O.D.A.S.′ official social networking accounts at Facebook.com/KapinoyTODAS and Twitter.com/TODAS, and by tweeting the hashtag #33rdReunionAnniversaryOfTODAS.